Artefaktwaffen
Artefaktwaffen werden mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion im Spiel eingeführt. Hierbei handelt es sich um individuell anpassbare Waffen, die mit euch an Macht gewinnen. Beschreibung Nur die erfahrensten Veteranen von Azeroth besitzen die Kraft, legendäre Artefakte gegen die Brennende Legion zu führen. Die Macht dieser mythischen Waffen wächst mit der Macht ihrer Träger. Die Fähigkeiten, das Aussehen und die Soundeffekte dieser Waffen sowie deren Kampferlebnis werden von euren Entscheidungen beeinflusst. Macht Euer Artefakt zum perfekten Kampfinstrument und führt eure Fraktion durch ihre dunkelste Stunde. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Champions, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion (offizielle Homepage) Fakten zu Artefakten thumb|Vorschau Interface [[Klingen des gefallenen Prinzen (06.08.2015)]] Als Beispiel für die vielen Artefakte, die mit World of Warcraft: Legion eintreffen, verdeutlicht die Ulthalesh, Sense der Totenwinde, die Waffe des Gebrechenshexenmeisters, wie ihr an eure neuen Artefaktwaffen gelangt. Artefakte sammeln Artefaktmacht und verfügen über einen Baum von Artefaktboni, die mit der entsprechenden Ressource freigeschaltet werden können. Die Boni haben verschiedene Ränge und der Fortschritt setzt sich über die Stufe 110 hinaus fort. Daneben wird ein neuer Gegenstandstyp namens Relikt seinen Weg ins Spiel finden. Relikte können in Artefakte eingesetzt werden, um die Stufe des Gegenstands zu erhöhen. Das verleiht euch Bonusränge für verschiedene Eigenschaften. Artefakte existieren in vielen verschiedenen Ausführungen (und Farben), die ihr freischalten könnt, sodass für viel Abwechslung gesorgt ist. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion - Vorstellung der Spielsysteme (09.11.2015) WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2. Mit dem WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2 wurde eure Verbindung zu eurem Artefakt stärker und euer Artefaktwissen hat sich weiter vermehrt. Sobald ihr Stufe 25 des Artefaktwissens erreicht habt, erhaltet ihr die Quest „Suche nach verlorenem Wissen“, durch die ihr weitere Stufen freischalten könnt. Habt ihr zudem mindestens 35 Boni für eure Artefaktwaffe freigeschaltet, könnt ihr diese noch weiter verbessern. Schließt eine neue Questreihe ab und schaltet neue verstärkte Boni, zusätzliche Ränge für bereits vorhandene Boni und einen neuen ultimativen Bonus frei. Doch nicht nur eure Waffe wird mächtiger. Egal ob Beute aus Dungeons, Weltquestbelohnungen oder hergestellte Gegenstände – eure Rüstung erreicht nie dagewesene Gegenstandsstufen. Im Kampf gegen die Legion kann das sicher nicht schaden! Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras – Patchnotes (Vom 29.03.2017) Waffenbeschreibungen Dämonenjäger Die Dämonenjäger (Schüler von Illidan) haben zwei ausgeprägte Spezialisierungen: Verwüstung und Rachsucht. * Zwillingsklingen des Betrügers (Kriegsgleven). Verwüstungsdämonenjäger. Diese unfassbar mächtigen Gleven zerteilen alles und jeden in ihrem Weg. * Kriegsklingen der Aldrachi (Kriegsgleven). Rachsuchtdämonenjäger bleiben standhaft im Angesicht jeder noch so überwältigenden Gefahr. Die Waffen ihrer Wahl sind die Kriegsklingen der Aldrachi – erfüllt mit der Kraft und Unbeugsamkeit eines verlorenen Volkes. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Dämonenjäger Druide Die Druiden (Wächter der Natur) haben vier separate Spezialisierungen: Gleichgewicht, Wildheit, Wächter und Wiederherstellung. * Fänge von Aschenmähne (Dolche). Wildheitsdruiden. Die Fänge von Aschenmähne sind weit mehr als nur ein Symbol ihrer wilden Widerstandsfähigkeit. Mit uralter, ungebändigter Macht durchdrungen werden sie in der kommenden Schlacht sehr dienlich sein. * G'Hanir, der Mutterbaum (Stab). Wiederherstellungsdruiden sind Freunde der Natur und Meister der Heilung. Mit einem Zweig von G'Hanir, dem Mutterbaum in ihren Händen sind sie bereit, sich jedem zu widersetzen, der es wagt, Azeroths Stabilität zu erschüttern. * Sichel von Elune (Stab). Gleichgewichtsdruiden. Die Sichel von Elune ist eine Waffe, die ein wahres Verständnis dessen verlangt, was Gleichgewicht bedeutet. Wer nicht stark genug ist, wird leicht von den Fluten dieser prächtigen Waffe davongeschwemmt und wird von ihr beherrscht, statt sie zu beherrschen. * Ursocs Klauen (Faustwaffe). Wächterdruiden verkörpern den Ausdruck „Naturgewalt“. Mithilfe Ursocs Klauen werden sie zu einem furchterregenden Wall aus Fell und Wut, der all jenen trotzen kann, die es wagen, sich ihnen entgegenzustellen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Druide Hexenmeister Hexenmeister haben mit ihren finsteren Praktiken drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Gebrechen, Dämonologie und Zerstörung. * Ulthalesh, Sense der Totenwinde (Stab). Gebrechenshexenmeister sind Meister der Schattenmagie und geben sich Teufelsenergien hin, die mit der Zeit ihre Lebensenergie verdorren lassen. Die Waffe ihrer Wahl ist Ulthalesh, eine große Sense, die die Seelen ihrer Opfer erntet und sich ihre Macht aneignet. * Schädel der Man'ari (Stab). Dämonologiehexenmeister sind Meister der Dämonen, die sie beschwören, damit sie ihnen dienen. Mit dem Schädel der Man'ari in der Hand können sie die größten dieser bösartigen Wesen befehligen und ermächtigen. * Szepter des Sargeras (Stab). Zerstörungshexenmeister. Der Name Sargeras steht für Zerstörung, was könnte also eine bessere Waffe für einen Zerstörungshexenmeister sein als das Szepter des Sargeras? Diese Waffe lässt mit der chaotischen Zerstörung, die sie auslösen kann, sicherlich das teufelsdurchströmte Herz eines Hexenmeisters höher schlagen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Hexenmeister Jäger Jäger, Meister der Jagd, haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Tierherrschaft, Überleben und Treffsicherheit. thumb|Vorschau [[Fangklaue, Speer der wilden Götter (06.08.2015)]] * Fangklaue, Speer der wilden Götter (Stangenwaffe). Überlebensjäger. Dieser Speer wurde von einem bekannten Hochbergtauren getragen. Überlebensjäger sind Meister des Ausharrens in der Wildnis, während sie Fallen und Schlingen benutzen, um ihre Gegner auszubluten. Mit dem von den Uralten Speer in der Hand können sie ihren Gegnern den Todesstoß versetzen. * Thas'dorah, Erbstück von Haus Windläufer (Bogen). Treffsicherheitsjäger sind in ihrem Element, wenn sie aus der Ferne töten. Eine verlässliche Waffe ist dabei von zentraler Bedeutung, und es gibt keinen besseren Bogen als Thas'dorah, Erbstück von Haus Windläufer. * Titanenblitz (Gewehr). Tierherrschaftsjäger sind auf einzigartige Weise mit den Tieren, die sie jagen, verbunden und verwischen die Grenzen zwischen Jäger und Beute. Um den Gefahren, denen sie in der Wildnis begegnen, zu trotzen, führen sie das Gewehr Titanenblitz – ein technomagisches Wunder der Ingenieurskunst, wie geschaffen dafür, das Ziel im Auge zu behalten. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Jäger Krieger Krieger haben als furchtlose Kämpfer drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Waffen, Furor und Schutz. * Stromkar, der Kriegsbrecher (Zweihandschwert). Waffenkrieger sind geduldige Kämpfer, die schwere Zweihandwaffen im entscheidenden Moment eines Kampfes zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Es ist wenig verwunderlich, dass Waffen wie Stromkar, der Kriegsbrecher von ihnen bevorzugt werden, eines der gewaltigsten Großschwerter der Welt. * Kriegsschwerter der Valarjar (Schwert). Furorkrieger sind hartnäckige Gegner, die es lieben, ein möglichst großes Gemetzel anzurichten. Mit den Kriegsschwertern der Valarjar in ihrem Arsenal gelingt es ihnen bestimmt, ihren Blutdurst auf dem Schlachtfeld zu stillen. * Schuppe des Erdwächters (Schild). Schutzkrieger. Die Schuppe des Erdwächters passt am besten zu Schutzkriegern. Diese Kämpfer lassen ihre Gegner quasi gegen eine Wand laufen, und mit diesem Schild sind sie wirklich nahezu unaufhaltbar. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Krieger Magier Magier haben als Meister des Arkanen drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Arkan, Feuer und Frost. thumb|Vorschau [[Felo'melorn (06.08.2015)]] * Aluneth, Großstab der Magna (Stab). Arkanmagier. Eine mächtige, sagenumwobene Waffe aus alten Zeiten, die im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion ihren Wert mehr als bewiesen hat. * Felo'melorn (Einhandschwert). Feuermagier. Dieses Schwert wurde von Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer gegen den Lichkönig in der Eiskronenzitadelle getragen. Diese Waffe hat schon viele Einsätze erlebt und wird sich im bevorstehenden Kampf als unbezahlbar erweisen. * Schwarzfrost, Großstab von Alodi (Stab). Frostmagier. Schwarzfrost ist die perfekte Waffe für einen Frostmagier, denn schon ihr Name wird die Herzen der Gegner vor Furcht erstarren lassen. Dieser Großstab wurde vom ersten Wächter von Tirisfal geführt und ist schon in vielen Kämpfen zum Einsatz gekommen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Magier Mönch Mönche haben als Meister der Kampfkunst drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Braumeister, Nebelwirker und Windläufer. thumb|Vorschau [[Sheilun, Stab der Nebel (10.08.2015)]] * Fu Zan, Gefährte des Wanderers (Stab). Braumeistermönche. Dieser Stab wurde aus dem ersten Wald von Pandaria gefertigt und auf seiner Reise durch die Zeitalter und die Hände seiner schlauen Meister mit unbeschreiblicher Macht durchwirkt. * Sheilun, Stab der Nebel (Stab). Nebelwirker. Dieser legendäre Stab wurde bei Versuchen, die Lande Pandarias zu beschützen, zahlreichen Prüfungen unterzogen. In den Händen des richtigen Nebelwirkermönchs könnte er dazu beitragen, das Blatt im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion zu wenden. * Fäuste der Himmel (Faustwaffe). Windläufer. Diese Faustwaffen sind gegen jeden Feind von tödlicher Wirksamkeit, wenn ein Meister der Kampfkunst wie der Windläufermönch sie trägt. Diese Waffen tragen die Macht der unbändigen Elemente in sich und lassen jeden Träger schier unaufhaltsam werden. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Mönch Paladin Paladine, die Krieger des Lichts, haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Heilig, Schutz und Vergeltung. thumb|Vorschau [[Aschenbringer (10.08.2015)]] * Aschenbringer (Zweihandschwert). Vergeltungspaladine. Der Verheerte Strand. Es heißt, dass dieses von Magni Bronzebart geschmiedete Schwert die Macht des Lichts auf seinen Besitzer überträgt, ihre Feinde zu Asche zu verbrennen. * Die Silberne Hand (Einhandstreitkolben). Heiligpaladine. Dieser Hammer hat zahllose Schlachten miterlebt und viele Gegner niedergestreckt. Hält der heilige Kreuzfahrer diese Waffe in Händen, schöpfen seine Verbündeten selbst im aussichtslosesten Kampf neue Kraft. * Hüter der Wahrheit (Schild). Schutzpaladine. Mit diesem Schild halten Schutzpaladine auf, was sonst unaufhaltsam scheint. Seine Geschichte spiegelt sich in den winzigen Scharten auf seiner Oberfläche wider. In Zeiten tiefer Dunkelheit schützt diese Barriere alles, was gut ist, vor allem Bösen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Paladin Priester Priester haben zwischen Licht und Schatten drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Disziplin, Heilig und Schatten. * Zorn des Lichts (Stab). Disziplinpriester stehen zwischen Licht und Schatten und führen beide als Waffe; sie stehen über dem Abgrund zwischen beiden. Ihrer Meinung nach muss dieses Gleichgewicht sorgsam kultiviert werden, damit sie sie die Macht des Stabes Zorn des Lichts im Kampf führen können. * T'uure, Fanal der Naaru (Stab). Heiligpriester verkörpern die Macht des Göttlichen und führen daher eine wahre Waffe des Lichts: T'uure, Fanal der Naaru. Eine solch edle Waffe kann eingesetzt werden, um entweder Verbündete zu heilen oder diejenigen zu strafen, die sich gegen sie wenden. * Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums (Dolch). Schattenpriester. Schüler Schattenmagie werden sich danach sehnen, Xal'atath zu einem Teil ihres Arsenals zu machen. Die Schattenpriester, die diese leerengeschärfte Klinge führen, werden ihre Feinde in Angst und Schrecken versetzen und ihre Geister ihrem Willen beugen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Priester Schamane Schamanen (die Harmonische Zerstörung) haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Elementar, Verstärkung und Wiederherstellung. thumb|Vorschau [[Schicksalshammer (10.08.2015)]] * Faust des Ra-Den (Faustwaffe). Elementarschamanen. Der Zorn der Stürme fließt durch die Adern des Elementarschamanen, so wie auch durch die Faust des Ra-Den. Nur ein wahrer Meister der Elemente kann seine Macht führen. * Schicksalshammer (Streitkolben). Verstärkerschamanen. Dies ist die bekannte Waffe von Thrall. Verstärkungsschamanen verschmelzen die Macht der Elemente mit ihrer Kampfkraft. Ihnen kann nur eine legendäre Waffe gerecht werden: Schicksalshammer. Im Nahkampf kann ein Meisterschamane seine wahre Macht entfesseln. * Sharas'dal, Szepter der Gezeiten (Streitkolben). Wiederherstellungsschamanen. Wiederherstellungsschamanen führen Azsharas Szepter, eine Waffe der großen Heilung und Wiederherstellung. Ihrer ist der Weg der Harmonie mit der Natur und der Läuterung – doch in Konflikten erweist sich diese Waffe als mächtiger Verbündeter. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Schamane Schurke Schurken haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Meucheln, Gesetzlosigkeit und Täuschung. * Die Königsmörder: Kummer und Qual (Dolche). Meuchelschurken werden sich ausgiebig mit Kummer und Qual befassen können – Zwillingsklingen, die zur gnadenlosen Vernichtung aller von ihrem Besitzer anvisierten Ziele geschaffen wurden. Es handelt sich hier um Präzisionswerkzeuge, die perfekt geeignet sind, ihr Ziel zu finden und es auszulöschen. * Die Schreckensklingen (Schwerter). Gesetzlosigkeitschurken sind die skrupellosen Kämpfer Azeroths. Sie weichen die Regeln auf, formen sie um und ziehen alle, die sich ihren „Entscheidungen“ widersetzen mit den Schreckensklingen zur Rechenschaft. Diese Klingen sind dazu da, im Nahkampf tiefe Wunden zu reißen. * Reißzähne des Verschlingers (Dolche). Täuschungsschurken werden die ruhige Eleganz der Reißzähne des Verschlingers genießen, wenn sie aus den Schatten ihren Gegner angreifen. Diese Dolche beißen mit dem Gift einer Natter zu – schnell, verstohlen und tödlich. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Schurke Todesritter Ein Todesritter (Ritter der Finsternis) ist nur so gut wie seine Waffe. Sie haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Blut, Frost und Unheilig. * Schlund der Verdammten (Zweihandaxt). Bluttodesritter. Diese Waffe wurde geschmiedet, um Seelen genauso zu zerfetzen wie Fleisch. Sie verkörpert die Macht ihres Trägers über Leben und Sterben. * Klingen des gefallenen Prinzen - Eisbringer und Frosträcher (Einhandschwerter). Frosttodesritter. Splitter von Frostgram. Die beiden todbringenden Waffen tragen die Namen Eisbringer und Frosträcher und warten nur darauf, mit noch mehr Macht getränkt zu werden. * Apokalypse (Zweihandschwert). Unheiligtodesritter. Diese Todesritter entweihen das Leben und schlagen eine Schneise der Verwüstung mit ihrer gewaltigen und furchterregenden Klinge. Vampirische Dämonen, die man als Nathrezim kennt, haben dieses uralte Schwert geschmiedet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Todesritter Verwandte Themen * Siehe auch: Wowpedia: Artifact Quellen * http://wow.4fansites.de/artefakte.php * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft - Spiel: Klassenfeatures in Legion Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Legion